


Какие-то цветы

by Jadaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Порой цветы приводят к интересным открытиям.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Какие-то цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmofrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cosmofrogg).



> Для самой прекрасной cosmofrogg (https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg)!

— Цветы? Похоже, у кого-то появился поклонник.

Широ едва не выпустил букет из рук: такими неестественными показались ему что голос, что улыбка Кита. Нет. Наверняка — показалось.

— У кого-то весьма извращённые вкусы, если этот кто-то решил выбрать меня, — смущённо отозвался Широ.

— С чего бы? — нахмурился Кит, не сводя гипнотизирующего взгляда с букета, словно пытался прочитать на лепестках имя дарителя.

— Ну, — Широ потёр шею, — инвалид с психическими проблемами — не лучшая кандидатура для того, чтобы строить здоровые отношения.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

А вот теперь Кит смотрел ему в глаза, но рука меж тем легла на эфес клинка.

— Хей, дружище, за правду не убивают.

— Это не правда, — отрезал Кит. В его голосе было столько убежденности, что Широ не сдержал теплой улыбки. Обычно так говорят о непреложных истинах: вода мокрая, Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, гравитация — сила, с которой приходится считаться. Уверенностью Кита можно было не то, что дробить камни, а зажигать звёзды. И Широ очень хотелось верить, что в ее основе лежит нечто большее, чем братская привязанность.

— Да ну?

— Это не правда, — нахмурившись, повторил Кит. — Ты — это ты, и второго такого не существует.

— А клоны?

— Ты — это ты, — упрямо продолжил гнуть своё Кит, только губы сжались в тонкую линию.

Широ пожалел, что затронул эту тему, ведь прекрасно знал, насколько болезненно Кит реагировал на любое упоминание тех событий. Порой казалось: гораздо острее, чем он сам.

— Кит, я — это я. Я тебя понял. Лучше ответь мне, ты пошел на свидание с этой... с двумя клинками?

Кит передёрнул плечами и посмотрел куда-то мимо Широ.

— Это не было свиданием.

— А что же?..

— Спарринг.

В прошлом Широ, ещё в бытность курсантом Гарнизона, тоже случались такие “спарринги”, когда двое не знают, как лучше подступиться, и выбирают нечто привычное, на первый взгляд абсолютно безопасное. А там — кто знает, как оно пойдет, когда оба разгорячены схваткой и можно нависнуть сверху, или дернуть к себе и…

Широ приподнял бровь.

— Это был просто спарринг, — с нажимом повторил Кит. — С роботами слишком просто. Какими бы навороченными они ни были, а паттерн всё равно есть. Приходится уговаривать заезжих клинков составить компанию.

Широ кивнул: это многое объясняло, но только не то, что конкретно этот клинок в последнее время слишком часто околачивался на Атласе. Какое поразительное совпадение маршрутов!

Раздражение толкнуло задать вопрос, который Широ до этого старательно замалчивал:

— А я тебя уже не удовлетворяю?

Кит склонил голову на бок и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— А у адмирала найдется на меня время?

***

— Я смотрю, не только у меня появились поклонники.

Кит едва не выхватил кинжал из ножен — так неожиданно над ухом раздался голос. Когда Широ хотел, он умел двигаться беззвучно. В такие моменты ему не мешали ни габариты, ни обычная едва заметная скованность в движениях.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что подкрадываться к вооруженным людям небезопасно? — спросил Кит и повернулся, чтобы встретить насмешливый взгляд Широ.

— Я думал, подкрасться к тебе незамеченным невозможно.

Кит передернул плечами: не признаваться же, что цветы выбили его из колеи гораздо сильнее, чем он бы хотел показать. Должно быть, даритель ошибся дверью.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Да. Пригласить тебя… — Широ потер шею, неожиданно превращаясь из всегда уверенного адмирала в того парня, который когда-то давно решил, что он — Кит — стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время. Широ из прошлого казался немного неловким, когда речь заходила о чем-то личном или приходилось делать то, в чем он не был уверен. Кит терпеливо ждал продолжения, стараясь не выдать волнения. Наконец Широ решился и с улыбкой спросил: — Ты вроде бы хотел спарринг-партнера. Ещё не передумал?

В первое мгновение Кит опешил.

Спарринг?!

Конечно, просто спарринг. Размечтался, олух.

Кит сунул букет подмышку и выдавил улыбку.

— Когда? Как долго?

Широ рассмеялся с непонятным Киту облегчением. Можно было подумать, что он мог бы отреагировать как-то по-другому!

— С сейчас и до конца дня. У меня неожиданно освободился весь вечер. Прости, что заранее не уточнил, какие у тебя планы.

— Я совершенно свободен. Подожди меня пару минут. Я только захвачу вещи. И это… — он выхватил цветы из подмышки и потряс ими перед носом Широ: — поставлю букет в воду.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кит скрылся в каюте. Ему срочно надо было отменить всё запланированное на вечер. Потом он наверняка услышит много нелестного в свой адрес, но это будет потом, а сейчас он не собирался упускать подвернувшуюся возможность. В последнее время чаще всего они пересекались на рабочих встречах, а это было совсем не то.

Война — не самое располагающее к общению время, но если Кита чему-то жизнь и научила, так это тому, что на войне можно позволить себе многое: например, не ждать завтрашнего дня.

Широ был старше, прошел неизмеримо больше, но, казалось, этой очевидной для Кита истины не понимал. Или ещё по какой-то причине он находил время на что и кого угодно, кроме Кита.

На этот счет у него даже была теория: вдруг он напоминал Широ всё то, о чём тот хотел забыть? Поэтому и избегал.

Кит перестал метаться по каюте и замер перед закрытой дверью. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь вернуть спокойствие. Для того, что он задумал, необходимо было помнить о главном.

Только терпение откроет путь к цели.

***

— Не разочарован?

Широ и забыл, как это здорово — не сдерживать себя, выкладываться по полной, не опасаясь навредить. Если в начале он ещё сомневался, то после пары пропущенных ударов перестал.

Кит изменился гораздо больше, чем Широ думал. Или просто сейчас, в открытом противостоянии, это стало невозможно игнорировать. Там, где раньше Широ дважды бы подумал, прежде чем ударить, теперь не было других вариантов. Иначе Кит подмел бы им пол тренировочного зала.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Кит. — А ты?

Казалось, болтовня совершенно не мешала ему атаковать. Будь у Широ хоть немного времени — он бы любовался Китом. Тот был быстр, как атакующая кобра, и ловок, как кошка. Но как раз времени Кит ему совершенно не давал. Он словно задался целью выбить из Широ способность думать о посторонних вещах.

— Давай, Кит, покажи мне всё, на что ты способен, — подначил Широ.

— А справишься? — дерзко отозвался тот. И больше ничего не сказал. Действия были гораздо красноречивее слов.

Широ словно оказался в эпицентре бури, и его сорвало, будто где-то внутри щёлкнул рубильник. Он хотел достать Кита. Поймать и разобраться со всем тем, что грызло его изнутри. Казалось, оседлай он волну, и всё стало бы сразу простым и понятным. Как раньше, когда Кит гонял с ним на ховербайке, засыпал за просмотром фильма, прислонившись к его боку, или сиял, побив его рекорд. Да даже пусть немногим позже, когда они только нашли этих клятых львов и встряли в войну. Тогда, когда Кита не хотелось целовать.

Но проще и понятнее не становилось. Этот Кит был смертельно опасен и едва знаком. И не залипать не выходило!

Удар о мат выбил воздух из легких Широ.

Кит загородил собой свет.

— Как ты? — с плохо скрываемым беспокойством спросил он и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Пострадало только мое самолюбие, — рассмеялся Широ и принял протянутую руку. Только вот отпускать ладонь Кита он совершенно не спешил. Широ смотрел в столь хорошо знакомые глаза напротив и не узнавал. В Ките не было ничего от того мальчишки, которого Широ когда-то принял в семью. Но вместе с тем он остался для него самым родным во Вселенной. Родным всем. — Кит, я…

— Я… — Кит запнулся. — Говори.

— Нет, сначала ты. Что ты хотел сказать?

— Скорее спросить. Широ, я тебя чем-то обидел?

Меньше всего Широ ожидал этого вопроса. Обидел? Кит? Его?

Ошарашенное молчание Кит, похоже, понял совершенно не так, как следовало.

— Если да, то прошу, скажи, чем. У меня и в мыслях…

— Нет! — поспешно перебил его Широ, отпустил наконец руку и взял за плечи. — Конечно, нет. С чего ты это взял?

Кит смотрел Широ в глаза. И когда только он успел стать настолько смелым? Раньше, помнится, он предпочитал третировать взглядом пол.

— Ты избегаешь меня. Сначала я подумал, что тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, потом — что некогда, но сейчас мне кажется, что дело не в отсутствии времени.

— Нет!

— Нет? — болезненно улыбнулся Кит. — Тогда, может быть, ты вспомнишь, когда мы в последний раз проводили друг с другом время?

Широ растерянно заморгал. По всему выходило: Кит был прав. Давно. Слишком давно.

А всё потому что он оказался трусом...

Трусом?

Мысль была крайне неприятной. Широ ошеломленно молчал, зато Кит и не думал прекращать разговор.

— Широ, ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем, что тебя тревожит?

Кит был неумолим, не оставлял ни одного шанса отвертеться.

Похоже, Широ боялся этого разговора настолько, что невольно избегал Кита.

— Кит, я не знаю, как тебе сказать…

— Давай, я тебе помогу?

Широ обреченно кивнул и стиснул челюсти: сейчас Кит его разоблачит, он же всегда был крайне наблюдательным, наверняка заметил и взгляды, которыми Широ его провожал, и слова невпопад, когда Широ на него слишком засматривался, и много чего другого, на чем себя Широ неоднократно ловил. Разоблачит и скажет, что он бы хотел остаться ему другом. Или и того хуже, всегда считал его своим братом.

— Я был рядом, когда тебе было очень тяжело. Возможно, я напоминаю о событиях, которые тебе хочется оставить в прошлом? Ты слишком ты, чтобы сказать о таком прямо, и поэтому стараешься держаться от меня подальше? Не переживай, я достаточно взрослый, чтобы это понять. И...

Кит бредил. Это было единственное объяснение тому, что он нес. Широ не удержался и потрогал его лоб ладонью, тем самым оборвав заверения.

— Кит, нет. — Он снова взял Кита за плечи и на этот раз сжал, будто боялся, что тот начнет выворачиваться. Может, и начнет, когда услышит то, что Широ собрался ему сказать. Но дольше тянуть было нельзя — нечестно по отношению к Киту. — Я здесь только благодаря тебе. И это никак не может быть для меня настолько травмирующим, чтобы я начал тебя избегать.

— Тогда что? — тихо спросил Кит и накрыл его левую руку на своем плече ладонью.

— Кит, прежде чем я скажу, запомни, мои слова тебя ни к чему не обязывают. Хорошо? — Широ дождался кивка, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдохнул: — Кит...

Ему надо было сказать так много, что он не знал, с чего ему начать. И ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно. Но он всё же толкнул себя в откровенность:

— Кит, дороже тебя у меня никого нет. Ты — мой лучший друг. Напарник. Брат. — Широ сглотнул. Ему казалось, он замер в шаге от бездны. Кит закусил губу, и следующие слова казались Широ равносильны самоубийству. — Но не только. Ты — тот, кому я хочу дарить цветы.

— Цветы? — ошарашенно переспросил Кит.

— Да. Какие-то. Ромашки.

Широ собирался сказать другое!

Какие на хрен цветы?!

Ладонь Кита легла Широ на затылок, и тот зажмурился. Наверняка сейчас его будут бить. Что ж, он это заслужил. Ни одной мысли, как исправить положение, в голове не было. Но вместо удара его потянули вниз и... поцеловали!

— Ты был прав: терпение открывает путь к цели, — едва оторвавшись, пробормотал Кит.

— И давно я стал твоей целью?

Кит улыбнулся.

Та беспомощность, которую Широ в нём увидел, неожиданно придала силы ему самому.

— Кит, для меня ты — самый родной на свете человек…

— Но? — переспросил Кит и будто заледенел под руками Широ.

Широ не сдержал улыбки. Возможно, жутко неуместной, но по-другому он просто не мог. Сквозь образ взрослого мужчины все ещё проглядывал другой — тот самый, хорошо ему знакомый нетерпеливый мальчишка. И эти два Кита неожиданно легко сошлись в одной точке — здесь и сейчас.

— Никаких “но”. Я хочу видеть тебя, говорить с тобой, дурачиться, дарить цветы и много что ещё.

— Например, надрать задницу тому, кто их присылает? — с кривой улыбкой предположил Кит.

Широ притянул его к себе, обнял и тихо шепнул, зарываясь носом во влажные после тренировки волосы Кита:

— Например.

[Art by: @cosmofrogg](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg)


End file.
